A Sweet Memory
by x.Kaze-chan
Summary: Past. Present. Future. Those words spoke of her birthday. //NejiSaku//


"Blah" – talking

Blah- Text

'_Blah' _– thoughts

**BLAH – **place/back ground

**(Blah!) **– Inner self talking inside their bodies and in the middle of a sentence

'**_Blah'_ **Inner Self

"**Blah" – **Inner Self takes over body

"**BLAH!" – **Loud, clear, firm, shout in words emphasize

"**BLAH!" – **Anger and firm clearness and also very loud words

**_"Blah!" – _**emphasize in word

(A/N:) – Authoress Note

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just a nice short story I thought of while on a nice Thursday night. Today was a good day in school for me, so yeah. Lucky you guys! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Sweet Memory **

**One-shot**

It was a nice Sunday morning and Sakura woke up to the alarm clock. She smiled and looked out her window. She could already hear noises from her next door neighbor. _'Eh? –Smile- He must be getting ready for the party..' _she also got ready. She could already feel the autumn breeze and decided to wear something different.

'_It's neither cold or hot. Just right. So I think I'll wear a nice little outfit.' _she went into her bathroom and closed the door. As she took off her clothes, she noticed her necklace and smiled. _'Okaa-san…' _

**- FLASH BACK – **

"**_Sakura-chan!" a 38 year old lady said. 10 year old Sakura looked at her. Sakura smiled at her mom. "Sakura-chan! We have nice weather today! Why don't we go to Ichiraku for a bit? Then we can hang out a little! Private mother daughter time? Ne?" Sakura looked and said, _**

"**_Okaa-sama, I think I won't have that much time but I'll try!" _**

**- NEXT FLASH BACK – **

"_**Sakura-chan! Your hair's all messy!" Hotaru told her daughter. Sakura blinked before her mom went to put her hair in the right place. "A lady must take care of her hair. Most importantly, a lady must have fine skin. A beautiful face. A bright smile. White teeth. Full grown breasts. And, a good personality." Sakura looked at her mom. **_

"_**Okaa-san! That's why I admire you! You have all the traits a grown woman should need!" Sakura told Hotaru. Hotaru blinked before giving out a pained smile. **_

"_**A-Aa…" **_

**- NEXT FLASH BACK – **

"_**Okaa-sama! I might not come back until two more days! Tsunade-shishou says this mission is S-ranked! I have to use my full strength and do my best! Is it ok if you eat dinner alone? I can have Kurenai-sensei and Anko-sensei come over!" Sakura told her Hotaru. The woman looked at her daughter and smiled. **_

"_**Iie, I also have a mission. I'll be coming back next week. I'm leaving tomorrow morning." Hotaru said. Sakura smiled. **_

"_**I wish you luck, kaa-chan!" Sakura shouted after her mom. She ran out the house with a piece of bread stuck in her mouth. Hotaru smiled before yelling, **_

"_**MATTE! GAMBATANE! SAKURA-CHAN!" **_

'_**Sakura…' **_

**- LAST FLASH BACK – **

"_**OKAA-SAMA! KAA-CHAN! COME BACK! PLEASE! ONEGAI DESU! –Crying-!" Sakura shouted as the Konoha medics came to take her mom away. Hotaru smiled at Sakura. **_

"_**Looks like I failed Sakura…" she muttered. Sakura shook her head. **_

"**_Iie! You didn't fail! You won beautifully!" Sakura said to her mom. Tears fell on the ground. Blood dripped. A smile came across Hotaru's face. _**

"_**Sakura… before I leave you to become a fine woman… I want you to have this…" she placed a necklace onto her hand. Sakura looked at it and cried. **_

"_**Kaa-chan…" **_

"_**Sssshhh…" Hotaru placed a finger onto Sakura's lips. "Be quiet now… I want to see you smile one last time… Sakura…" Sakura widened her eyes. She forced a strained smile at her mom. Hotaru smiled lovingly. **_

"**_Kire. Just like a lady. Once you grow up, I want you to wear that necklace. And here, this is your birthday gift, I knew I won't get a c-chance to give it to you… so I wanted to buy it first… here…" Hotaru handed Sakura a heart shaped red box. "Wear it… when you turn sixteen…" Hotaru told her. _**

_**Sakura sniffed. "Kaa-chan.. I-!" Hotaru fell back onto the bed. Tired, her eyes started to close. "NO!" **_

_**She looked as her mother mouthed a word. 'Daisuke-yo,' Hotaru strained her word, "S-Sa… k-k-k-ku… r…a…" **_

"_**NO--------------------------OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **_

**- END FLASH BACKS –**

Sakura started to take the necklace off and placed it neatly on the counter. She walked into the shower and took a quick, yet clean shower. She came out and walked out and wrapped a towel around herself. She went to her dresser in a small room in her bathroom. She took out a gorgeous strapless knee length peach colored dress. The dress had a light pink ribbon tied around the waist. She took off the towel and placed the dress on.

She slowly placed on her choker. It was a red choker with a white cherry blossom on it. She took out a pair of short stretchy silk white gloves and placed them on.

She walked to a music box on top of her drawer. She opened it and a sweet tune filled her ears. She smiled. Inside the box was a red heart shaped box. She took the box out and opened it. Inside, was a golden ring with diamond heart on it. She placed it on her engagement finger, also standing for love, and smiled. It shone brightly.

She then walked back to her bathroom. She took the necklace and placed it on. It wasn't really a necklace. It was a golden heart locket. On the heart shaped locket were the words, _I Love You, _in cursive, and when she opened it, it had a picture of her and her mom blowing out the candles of her birthday cake. It was her 6th birthday.

It also had a sweet melody inside. It was a song her mom used to sing to her. She would hum it everytime things started to get quiet and then the lullaby would eventually make Sakura fall asleep. Sakura sighed and placed the locket on. She smiled. After that, she did her hair. She combed and used a white ribbon. She tied part of her hair back. Some strands of hair that fell onto her face were curled.

Sakura placed on light pink lip gloss and a little blush. She then took a star shaped face jewelry and placed it on beneath her left eye. She smiled at her appearance. She went downstairs and placed on a pair of ankle strap white high heels. She sighed and walked out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura reached the Italian restaurant that just opened in Konoha, she was surprised to hear, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! SAKURA!" the whole restaurant was empty except for mounds of food placed on a counter for them. Everyone was there.

Naruto. Hinata. Ino. Tenten. Kiba. Shino. Neji. Lee. Gaara. Temari. Kankurou. Sasuke (Whom returned a few months ago). Shikamaru. Chouji. Kakashi. Anko. Shizune. Asuma. Gai. Kurenai. Tsunade. Jiraiya. Genma. Almost everyone she knew was there!

"Arigato! Minna-san!" Sakura smiled. The boys stared at her. Kiba grinned.

"You look really pretty Sakura!" he complemented her. Sakura smiled. Her blush covered her natural blush. Shino nodded.

"You look. Fine." Shino said. Sakura sweat dropped. It was the best you can get out of the Aburame boy.

"Domo arigato, Shino-san, Kiba-san." Sakura said. Naruto grinned.

"IT'S TIME FOR FOOD! YEAH!" he started bringing dishes of food to the large table. Everyone laughed.

"DOBE!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura blew the candles on her birthday cake. Lee began to be noisy. "Sakura-san! What did you wish for?"

Sakura smirked.

"Hi-mit-su!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The adults all went home, leaving the teens to their amusements. Kiba smirked. "I bet you can't beat me Naruto! There's no way you can!" he was on his seventh bottle of sake. Everyone sweat dropped as Naruto held his… second bottle up.

"I WILL SO BEAT YOU! CHA!"

Hinata smiled, "Neji-nii-san and I must go home. Otou-sama is expecting us before 10. Gomenasai, minna-san." Hinata had grown braver since she became friends with Sakura.

"We understand!" everyone chanted. Hinata smiled at Sakura, the two best friends hugged each other.

"Happy birthday, Sakura-chan." Sakura nodded. Hinata patted Sakura's back. Sakura nodded. Neji nodded at Sakura.

"Congratulations. On turning 16. Haruno-san." Neji strained the words out. Sakura giggled and nodded. She tip toed on her toes and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"It's a good start, Neji-san." Sakura said before bowing her head a little bit. Sasuke sort of twitched. Neji blushed faintly and nodded. He followed his cousin out the door. They bowed to her and she smiled and waved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura yawned. She had a blast that night. Tenten had to kiss Lee a few times because Lee wanted to do the drinking contest but she wouldn't let him. Sasuke had gone home before everyone. Ino and Shikamaru walked home together, something starting between them. Chouji walked home with Kiba and Shino. Naruto went to Ichiraku.

That was all that happened. Sakura kept walking until she felt her head collide onto something muscular. She looked up to see Neji staring down at her. "It is not appropriate for a lady to walk home alone." Neji said. Sakura blinked a bit before smiling.

"Arigato."

They began walking towards the direction of her house. "Ano, Neji-san, shouldn't you be at the Hyuuga mansion?" Sakura asked. Neji looked down at her.

"Iie. Hinata-sama is asleep now." Neji said. Sakura nodded.

"Demo, what are you doing out here at this time of night?" Sakura asked again. Neji thought before saying his excuse.

"Hinata-sama said to walk you home because she knew you came home last alone." Neji told her. Sakura smiled.

"Arigato, again. I appreciate it a lot." Sakura said. Neji nodded. They arrived at her house. "Ano… um… arigato… again… um…"

She tippy toed up again. She kissed him on the lips fully this time. Neji widened his eyes but made sure to make it last longer this time. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura widened her eyes but she felt her arms doing the opposite. It slid around his neck and onto his hair where twirled a lock of hair. She gasped when she felt his tongue slide in.

She broke the kiss. She looked to the ground. "Ano…" Neji bowed his head.

"Gomen." he began walking away. Sakura blinked.

"M-Matte!" he turned back to look at her. She blushed.

"Ano… it was… nice… it was… my first kiss…" Sakura said. Neji blinked one time and nodded. "Um… oyasuminasai… Neji… -kun…" he nodded.

"Haruno-san, happy birthday." he said it this time. Sakura smiled.

"Arigato, and please, call me Sakura." she told him. He nodded at her. She smiled and began unlocking her door.

This time, he waited for her to get into the house. She waved once and looked at him before going in.

-Click-

He began walking home.

'_My first kiss…' _

'_Sakura… I want to call you that…' _

And somewhere in the skies, a friendly face smiled.

"_You better take good care of my daughter, Neji-san! Happy b-day, Sakura-chan!" _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

How do you think? I was bored so I just thought of making a small rushed story. Um, the music box's song is, **_ETERNAL_ _SNOW_**, from **Full Moon Wo Sagashite**. The locket song is **_Love_ _Chronicle_** from **Full Moon Wo Sagashite** as well. During the events of Sakura's birthday in my story, play the song, **_Smile_**, from **Full Moon Wo Sagashite**. Then the last part of my story, play the song, **_New Future_**, from **Full Moon Wo Sagashite**. The first part of when she remembers her mom and she's changing and stuff, play the song, **_Myself_**. From **Full Moon Wo Sagashite**.

_Good night everyone! It's 1:00 a.m. right now and I am tired! Oyasuminasai! And forget… R&R!_

_**R&R:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**_


End file.
